Inflatabelle
Character Biography -Personality Millie Barr is an rubber super who’s ego is anything but inflated. She has issues of guilt and low self esteem but a heart of gold that compels her to help others even if her better senses tell her otherwise. -Pre-accident Millie Barr was born to Paul and Sasha Barr, two professional meteorologists. As a child she was obsessed with flying and th esky, which her parents took as a sign that she would follow in their footsteps. Over the years Millie took up many board sports, skateboarding, surfing, etc. She became very proficient at each sport, which would aid her in her future career. She developed a dream of becoming the worlds first rescue blimp pilot. Powers and Abilities Barr is essentially a hollow rubber shell. A balloon in every sense. She can inflate herself via inhalation, use of an inflation device (ie: pump, air tank, etc) or by another person exhaling into her. She can expand is the size a several city blocks or two to three times the size of a large parade balloon, depending on the requirements of the story. At this point she will become translucent and extremely vulnerable to punctures and explosion. She is able to concentrate her form to contain great pressures like a compressed air tank and hold said pressures while maintaining roughly her normal proportions, albeit under intense concentration and effort. While performing this task she will be unable to move and stand rigid. If her concentration is broken while performing this task she will rapidly balloon outwards under the pressure and risk a blow out of one or more of her softer points. She is able to stretch her body but not under her own power. She must have another person grab and pull her to achieve any elongation. She can act as a bungee cord or tow cable if she is attached to another object or person. She can flatten herself thin enough to slide underneath doorways or fit inside a mail slot. She can compress her form via exhalation to collapse herself like a folded pile of clothes. Her weight will vary due to the requirements of the story. Sometimes retaining her normal weight despite her size or weighing less in order to be carried in someone’s pocket. She is invulnerable to psychic attack due to a lack of any detectable brain. How she thinks or functions at all for that matter remains a mystery. She can however be brain washed by conventional non-telepathic means. She is immune to poisons in various forms. She is able to consume things that would not be considered edible by normal people with no ill effect other than intense intoxication or nausea from the taste. In her search for more potent alcoholic beverages she has been known to imbibe gasoline, rocket fuel, kerosene and lighter fluid. Paradoxically she can be drugged, either by intoxicants or tranquilizers. She can eat, however she is unable to digest anything. Any food she intakes will merely sit inside her until she washed it out manually. This has led to her forgoing eating for months to nearly years, teaching herself to ignore hunger pangs. Seeing as her interior is literally one giant empty cavity, she is hungry all of the time, unless she consumes enough of something to fill herself up to mid chest level. At this point she will become very lethargic and pass out easily. Her body appears to metabolize alcohol which adds to her bullet resistant properties. The more alcoholic the beverage, the tougher her body becomes. She does not have to breathe but prefers to. Being unable to breathe or holding her breath for prolonged periods of time is mildly uncomfortable at worst for her. Preventing her from breathing will also keep her awake and too uncomfortable to sleep. She is immune to radiation, making her ideal for nuclear danger emergencies. Weaknesses Her greatest weakness is her lack of self esteem. She is easily distracted by talk of her failed past and guilt over her parents. Insults over her appearance take on more impact if coupled with remarks on how she would look better if she had not fallen into chemicals. Villains can easily best her by playing on her self doubt. She can be punctured under certain circumstances. If she is stretched or over inflated to her limits she becomes significantly physically weaker. At this point she will either experience a blow out or explode all together. Exploding into a million rubbery pieces would most likely kill her. This has not been tested of course, and remains a strong possibility. Sharpened diamond and obsidian can puncture her even while she is at full strength. Dr. Von Drake, her personal ‘doctor’, was able to determine that if Barr abstains from any alcohol for a period of time her bullet resistance will weaken and she will become more vulnerable. She has a phobia of falling in the water and sinking to the bottom of the ocean. This happened to her when a boat she was on capsized. She was caught off guard and her open mouth allowed enough water to fill her to weigh her down to the bottom of Coast City Bay. She spent over a week trying to find her way back to shore. Enemies Brogan Woodward Couloro F.O.W.L. The Propagander SFeline the Mad Scientist Category:Characters Category:Superheroes